Dororo
Summary Dororo 'is a lance corporal of the Keroro Platoon. After getting caught in a bear trap on Pekopon, he was rescued by Koyuki Azumaya (with the help of Zeroyasha in the anime). Wishing to follow the way of the ninja, Zeroro changed his name to Dororo, after the forest where he was found. He spends most of his time training, meditating, reading, doing nature-related works, or spying on the actions of his Platoon (usually through the ceiling) and others (usually by hanging upside down from tree limbs). Dororo is often forgotten by the rest of Keroro Platoon, causing his trauma switch to turn on which is actually his biggest fear (see Episode 123), which usually leads to him sitting in a corner to cry, quietly reeling off many bad experiences (that Keroro did) to himself (only in the anime). The few people that don't forget him as much are Pururu, his family, Zoruru, Koyuki and some minor characters. Dororo will not participate in plans that are potentially harmful to people's feelings or nature. He desires to bring peace to Pekopon. He scolded his brother because he thought his brother broke his music box (which was actually Keroro's fault). Even with all he has gone through, Dororo is a very kind, generous, and respectful person. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 8-C Name: Dororo, Zeroro, Lance Corporal Dororo Origin: Sgt. Frog (Keroro Gunso) Gender: Male Age: 10,500 Classification: Keronian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Transformations, Substitution, Cloning, Teleportation, Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation Attack Potency: Building level (He dealt a lot of damage to Garuru's ship with his Nine-star shuriken. He is casually superior to Keroro in every aspect) Speed: Massively FTL (Dealt with threats of this speed and is casually superior to Keroro) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Physically superior to Keroro who swung a 100-ton hammer.) Striking Strength: Building Class (Heavily damaged Garuru's large ship with a Nine-star shuriken.) Durability: Unknown, but superior to Keroro. He also has special Ninja Arts armor he summons when he becomes serious during a fight. Planet level with his non-violent planet defending barrier beam. Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, Several meters with energy based attacks. Standard Equipment: Dororo fights with a sword that can extend once his Ninja Arts armor is summoned. Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Dororo is very sensitive and hates being lonely. He suffers from PTSD due to the many forms of torture bestowed upon him by Keroro as a child. While not exactly a weakness, Dororo is a pacifist and prefers to not kill opponents. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ninja Arts:' Dororo can perform many traditional ninja techniques such as doppelgangers, substitution, etc. *'Nine-Star Shuriken:' A giant glowing shuriken of pure energy that can do heavy damage. *'Non-Violent Planet Defending Barrier Beam:' A barrier he created and used to block the planet destroying ray that Keroro had accidentally activated. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Keroro Gunso Category:Energy Users Category:Ninjas Category:Aliens Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Military Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 8